About You Now
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Leah caught Jacob and Bella hugging. She runs away not waiting for Jacob to explain. What will happen when she finds out the truth? Based on Miranda Cosgrove's About You Now.


About You Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them. I only own the plot.

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you _

_-About You Now, Miranda Cosgrove_

Leah's POV

I was walking towards the hills when I saw Bella and Jake hugging. I felt hurt, more like betrayed. Jake said to me that he wouldn't be like Sam but I guess he is. There was only one thing to do. RUN AWAY!

I ran towards god knows where I am and phased. I was bombarded by Embry and Quil's thoughts as I phased.

_Hey Leah! Where are you going? _Quil asked concern evident in his voice.

_C'mon Leah, where's Jake? _Embry asked.

_With Bella. _I spat hatred in my voice as I showed them the view that I saw.

_Leah, it's probably not like that. _Embry said.

_Yeah right! _I snorted tears streaming down my face.

_Jake wouldn't cheat on you. _Quil said showing a picture of his wolf form nodding his head.

_You wouldn't know anything._ I spat out._ One of you imprinted on a toddler who barely even knows how to talk properly and one of you haven't even dated._

_Whatever Leah. We're just trying to help. You don't need our help then fine._ Quil said.

I just harrumphed and tried to ignore their thoughts. I reached a clearing and tried to rest thinking about what I would say to Jake later. If he still liked Bella then fine I'll let him be with her.

Night came fast as I waited for Jacob. I heard the doorbell ring and I instantly went to the door hiding my stuffy nose and red eyes from crying over him.

"Hi Jake!" I greeted him managing a smile.

"Hey Lee!" he said smiling at me kissing me. It felt so wrong that he was kissing me while he just hugged Bella like three hours ago. Bastard!

"Um... C'mon in." I said stepping away from the door.

"Something wrong Lee?" Jacob asked his eyebrows furrowed.

I took a deep breath and my tears watered again. "I can't do this anymore Jake." I said simply tears falling.

His face was crumpled and his smile vanished replacing it with a frown. "Why?" was the only thing he could manage.

"It's wrong." I said pushing him away from me.

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong with us being together. Everybody even said we were perfect for each other Lee." he fumed.

"You still love Bella." I said looking at him.

"No. How can you say that?" Jacob asked.

"I saw you two hugging in the hills." I said pushing him.

He caught my hand. "It's not what it looks like Lee. I was just comforting her." he said.

I put up my hand signaling that I didn't wanna talk about it. "Stop. Just leave and never come back. God how wrong was I when I thought that you were different than Sam." I told him tears still falling on my cheeks.

"I am." Jacob said hugging me closer to him.

"Just leave." I told him pushing him away towards the door.

"Lee." he said.

I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. Maybe leaving Forks was gonna work for me to forget about Jacob and for him to forget about me. Maybe it was going to be the right decision.

When mom came home I explained to her about what I saw and told her than I planned to leave Forks and let the issue be forgotten.

"Shhh baby girl. I understand. Just promise that you'll call me and Seth." mom said to me.

"Yes mama." I told her bawling my eyes out.

That night I packed my clothes and stuffs that I'll need underneath all my clothes I saw Te bracelet that Jacob gave me. Jacob gave me when he and I were walking towards the battle against the Volturi. He said that if we didn't come out alive that this bracelet will serve as a symbol of our love. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking about tomorrow. I just wish that everything was back to normal.

Two Years Later

I was on the plane back home from Minneapolis. I lived there for almost two years. It started out shaky. I couldn't find a house for almost three months until I found a job. I worked as a waitress in a diner, I still phased occasionally but it was mostly around midnight and I usually kept quiet and just listened to the silent creaking in the woods. I miss mom and Seth. I miss La Push also so I planned to surprise them by coming home this Christmas.

I arrived in Forks moments later and I called Charlie to fetch me since he wanted to help me in surprising my mom.

"Hey, Charlie. How have you been doing?" I asked him.

"Good. Good. Bella and the Cullens moved away already to Alaska to Edward's cousins." Charlie said.

"Oh, really!" I exclaimed. "Did Jacob go with them?" I asked.

"No. He said he was waiting for someone." Charlie said looking at me pointedly.

"Who's going to be there at home?" I asked Charlie.

"Well... Your mom told me that she invited the whole pack." Charlie said.

So Jacob was going to be there and I thought I could avoid him. Breathe Leah. Breathe.

We arrived at my house and I opened the door and was attacked by the whole pack.

"Leah. Leah. We miss you!" everyone exclaimed. I smiled at them and hugged each of them.

"Hi!" I greeted all of them waving my hand.

"Leah!?" a pregnant Kim greeted me.

"Yes. It's me." I said opening my hand wide open.

Kim quickly rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Jared and you finally did IT?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah and we're expecting a boy." Kim told me hitting my arm in the process.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Leah! Somebody wants to talk to you." Kim said giggling.

"Who?" I asked puzzled.

"Me." the person who I was trying to avoid said.

Kim decided to leave waddling towards Jared who was looking at her cautiously.

"Hi!" I said shyly.

"Lee, I missed you so much!" Jacob breathed out.

"Me too." I said.

"Can you please let me explain what happened between Bella and I. Please Lee." Jacob begged.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella was crying telling me that they had to move away and she didn't wanna leave Charlie alone. I told her that I would help her take are of Charlie. I hugged her to comfort her not what you thought, Lee." Jacob said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really am. I really, really am. I miss you so much! Please, please, please take me back. I want to be in your arms safe and sound like I always am. I miss your voice. I miss everything about you!" I told him bawling my eyes out.

"Oh Lee. I do want you back. I want you back so much. I want to claim your mouth right now. Right here." Jacob told her.

"Then do it." I told him seductively.

"I will." he said closing the gap between them.

A/N: As promise I made another Blackwater story. I love Jacob and Leah because they're such spitfire. FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


End file.
